The present invention relates to an improved gate latch for farm gates or the like.
As is well known, it is necessary to latch farm gates against opening. In the past numerous devices have been used for this purpose. However, many were relatively complicated and expensive to fabricate. Others were difficult to operate. Still others could be easily unlatched.